darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akadirgun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darker than Black Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AlienGamer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlienGamer (Talk) 21:34, 18 July 2009 :That would be awesome thankyou...Sorry for the late reply...My VGA went Poof....I know that this doesn't have much info...Which is why i creatd this wiki. Because i loved darker than black, and thought it deservd its own Wikia. Any help i can get, wud be awesome...And i am having a lot of problems wirh templates...so....If u can help, that'll be awesome...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :: Sure, then.. All start altering/creating some templates and try to create a nice and easy-to-edit environment for the users to come.. You can check out most of my work in Gintama wiki. I'll be probably using some of the templates I created there... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 08:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Awesome.....Thanx...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Dude....the new backgroun....I saw it...And i swear i cried....Its Freakin awesome....Cant belive u did it....Ahh...thanx...Oh, and I expect more traffic in this site aftr a few months Cause apparently the studio is restarting this series, either the End of this year, or the beginning of next....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 01:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: I'm glad you liked it. It kinda took me a while when I first made it but if it made you cried,it apperantly worth the time. The series will restart in October 2009. And as you said, it hopefully will bring some more traffic and editors. I also think that we might be able to get a Spotlight if we work a little hard.. =) ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 06:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, I read the requirments, and u need more than a 100 articels...oh btw, I made u a burecrat....I'll get to work on the articles....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 06:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Bureaucrat!? Neat... I always wanted to be one... Power over the dead.. Wooo... I mean the users... Also, I'll be changing some templates to fit the new skin and create some new infoboxes with proper fields. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 06:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Awesome, I'll start to expand stubs, and create articles....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 06:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Skin :Dude, Dantman left me a note saying "Hey AlienGamer, the skin has a little ugly bug in it on wider screens. Could you go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and add "right" to the #wikia_headerd and #background_strip background rules". I didn't wanna mess anything up..so.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 02:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll just fix it. ~ '''NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) ::: Thanks, Dantman... ..... Shoot!! I'm using the same base code for Gintama Wiki's skin... hope it doesn't have the same problem... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 08:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes :Wat do u think about a field for Debut?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya...I've Stareted doing that...evry stub i've expanded, i've put in the new infoboxes...Hmmm...How about right after Status?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome...I'll start the new infobox thing in like an hour...ETA for Asura Cryin :D...I'll start as soon as that finishes....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Minor Characters :I was wondering....Minor characters like Lois, who died aftr 5 mins into the 1st epi...do we make a new article for them or put all minor characters in a different page :S..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, so we make a new page for all of them, and treat it like a normal character, but put them in a different category?...Ya...that'll work..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Wat about unnamed characters? I've gone through 2 episode's to find the name of the Contactor who can switch between human bodies, but cant find his name anywhere....In fact that Widow in the episode The Gardenia Gives Off Fragrance in the Early Summer Rain, isn't named either....And i've noticed they have a lot of characters like that in darker than black...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Allrite...Awesome..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Abilities :A seperate page for abilities...hmm...U mean aside from the characters page?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :That wud be really helpful for new users, or ppl who just started watching....But that looks a bit messy...any way of catagerising that, or maybe a bit more tidy than that? but since there rn't as many abilities as heroes, it wont be as messy....so wither way will work...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome...And i will chatogarize by name...But first i have to create that category...and now since i'm watching the anime, and creating articles, for characters not here yet, i'm doing it as fast as I can...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Character Pages -- Template Transition :Awesome....I'l just keep expanding, and creating articles.......--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Absence :Allright....Goodluck....And i'll do it today...Todays my Final exam, and after that i'm free for 2 months till the next semester, so I can get right to it...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 00:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE: 71.229.201.241 You're very welcome. The way it was just didn't make much sense to me. Hope I helped :) Re: Voice actors :Gotcha....I was wonderin the format to put up the jap names....Thnx...I'll get to it in about an hour...I'm kinda a soccer freak, and its a big match now :}..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Header Well, i'd say this or this looks pretty good but if u can remove the text then this & this will look pretty good too...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 05:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :But i'd like to say the current Black & Red theme looks pretty good....The colors go nicely & it suits darker than black. But u have pretty good taste, so i dont think it'll be a problem..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::No prob...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :K...Btw, the grey looks really good...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:16, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Charbox Oh okay, sorry. I'm just running an expiriment to condense the infoboxes before I start writing sysnopsis stuff for the characters. Some have black pages. Shock Dragoon 3:10 Main Page Its waaayyyy better now...But for the featured article is it possible to make it like the Bleach wiki? Btw, for the contents, i was gonna replace all article links with category links, since that'll shorten it, and avoid repetition...What do u think?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) : Featured Article: As in? Style? Or? What exactly? : Contents: Sure... Why not.. : ~ Akadirgun(Talk) ::Just the box its in....But then again, its not necessary and this looks awesome as well. Actually....I just noticed the pic was in the top right corner....I didn't see that before....This actually might be better...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm glad you like it... ::: The pic is kinda like featured pic, yeah... But appearantly both picture and the featured article are the same.. =D I tried to add variables to Template:Mainpage/Video so we could change the video through Template:Mainpage, too... Like the picture... But it doesn't seem to work with hook... I'll try to figure something out for it.. (Regular video has a table around it and also you can make specify a height.. ) ::: ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 06:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Customised Logo :Do i have to clear the cache, cause i didn't get it....I saw the logos frm the list of uploads, and think its brilliant, but i cant view it on the page...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, you do... Try reloading with CTRL+R... My first attempts didn't work but i finally did it.. It should be available now.. ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 17:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh....saw it now...Brilliant idea, btw wanted to ask u...can make u'r signature universal amoung wikia's...wenevr i click talk, i end up on your Gintama talkpage :S......--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Glad you liked them... I'll try to add some more logos for main characters like Amber, Mao and such... ::: About the signature... Well... I normally use that talk page to communicate but I'll figure something out... Put a 'local talk' or something like Dantman's signature... In fact you can see that signature now... ::: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 18:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanx...Well, its just that i didn't think i shud use another wikia's talkpage, for the purpose of an entirely different wikia...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well.. You are right... But it's still god for wiki's I'm nor normally active and/or central wikia... Btw... Why did you deleted your User page? Suddenly my talk page is full of red links because of that... =D ::::: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 18:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ahh...Well, i was gonna put it up again....But i figured that it wasn't necessary...Since there's nothin much to put anyway...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Poll :Just read through the mainpage template, and noticed a section for Poll. Think its a brilliant idea, as well, i've noticed ppl like to pick their fav character/contract etc. Is there anything i can do? I feel bad, not doing anything now...Guess their's always the episode summaries to be filled..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Episode Nav Hey, I've fixed the redirect, and about the epi Nav...I'm ok with both, but i'm leanin a bit more towards the current nav box we have, because its smaller, and a bit clearer...Plus i like it when it says Episode 1 rather that 1...makes things a lot nicer.....The coloring, i prefer the Heroic Age wiki's nav though....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :On another note. I've started downloading Heroic Age, and its 20% done with an ETA of 29 hrs....I'll help u out as soon as its done...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, this is where things work out just nicely..My weakness templates (and anything coding related) & yours content...We in a way nullify the weaknesses :D..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mainpage ...How is it?..hmm....In a word...Simply Brilliant. Was never expecting anyhing this good....Compared to the old one....There no comparison. Its light years ahead...And i was wondering who else voted...5 votes...aftr just a few hrs of it being put on...:D....You got the link i emailed u ya? It says we get quite a few visitors. maybe now they'll stop to contribute...Think the close its getting to Gemini of the Meteor, more ppl are getting anxious, and checking for updates...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :A countdown would be brilliant. Well....I've heard Eclipse might do it...They do FMA Brotherhood as well, and Darker Than Black are from the same company... Frankly i'm hoping either Eclpise or GG does it...Chiro or DB wont be bad either, but Chiro's releases are quite late & DB is sticking to .avi.....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :no..i dont know any fan sites...one of the reasons i created this wiki was because i was totally pissed at the fact that the only info site for DTB was wikipedia....I wud love it if DB subbed it..They are one of my fav uploaders along with Eclipse, GG, Shinsen and Chiro. But i prefer the .mkv format, which the other groups seemed to have picked up on...The reason they gave for that on their site is "Any future requests to sub a show in HD which does not acutally air in HD will result in an immediate, likely automatic ban. Same goes for requests for us to start encoding using "H.264", in "mkv" container, or any other ridiculous requests which would require us to upgrade from currently-used Windows Movie Maker 2.0beta which is used for all encoding. Thank you."..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, just noticed....The countdown is something that'll get evn me a bit excited when it hits the 10 day mark....ya, they are smug..but there hilarious...I love their posts...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Gallery I have no problems with it....Infact I think its a good idea....And the polls have 11 votes...Ahh...feels good to see we're visited...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 02:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Question Arn't you guys going to make articles for things like the weapons used by the characters. Like the knife and cord combo which Hei uses, the blade Wei uses to slice his wrist, and stuff like that. I'm asking because Hei using that knife and cord, makes up a significant part of his attack and combat style. : Well.. We are probably gonna do that kind of articles as well but i don't think it will be right away since we also have other articles, like characters, to complete and lack editors. (There is only me and AlienGamer editing..) : I have a fun idea.. Why don't you join us and help making those articles? ;) : ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 14:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I like to, but i am not home most of the time. I'll help whenever i can. Fansubbers I've found this awesome site that lists who subs what next season. Darker than Black is being done by a few, though none which i know of :(. Yuurisan-Subs is the confirmed subbers though...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thought u might find this intresting too...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks pal.. The second one is awesome.. the first one is nice too... I've never heard of yuurisn-subs either.. maybe some groups are not aware of that wiki or choose not to add their names for some reason.. whatever it is.. will find out in 23 days 7 hours 33 minutes 17 seconds =D :: ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 16:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Fair use Rationale Image:Hei1.PNG..well it works...but there are some red links in the license, and that license doesn't appear in the upload form....Plus is there any way to change the color to something more Darker than Blackish?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I take that back....The rationale works, but the license is wrong...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Backlinks :I dont mind...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Episode Lists :You've done quite a bit of work yesterday....I really cant belive that you can balance evrything with your schedule..Btw, love the new episode list..Looks like the List of Abilities...I didn't quite understand what you said. Do you want me to write a short discription in the Episode list page?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Looks like we made it in :D..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 05:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Sea 2 Nav box Hey, just wanted to ask if u cud link the latest epi's in the Sea 2 nav box...Epi 2 isn't listed....Wud be helpfull if u cud link, say maybe the first 10 epi's, so atleast for the next 2 months, i wont hav to bother u with this :D...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) : Sure... And btw.. I'm really sorry for not being able to active as much as I should.. But as you know, I'm quite swamped in the real world where german math teachers exist.. =D ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 20:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh, dont worry about it...Got one more thing to ask...is it possible to auto-catogorize images into Images...cause u see, i cud expect u or me to manually categorize it, but new users, probably wont...And i dont want to bombard them with rules and regulations from the get-go..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 02:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: I'll check whether it is possible. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 04:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanx, that wud be awesome...Well i know its possible, as all images uploaded in Narutopedia is immediately categorized as Images, and till the images are used, Non free images... Well, again thanx...I just dont want to drive away new contributers, b sticking rules and regulations in their face..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Howdy Swine flu? U serious? Well, take your time and get well soon. ..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Get better ::::I wish you could get better and watch episode 3 .It is fanstatic,and do not worry about this wiki very much.I am busy these day but i will try my best to help.By the way,i was the guy who wrote a sumary for episode 3. Same here, get well soon, and take it easy for awhile....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: I'm Back Awesome...Full recovery?..AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) To make it more easy :Ted,the page latest activities does not appear anything about talk page,Featured Articles or polls so it will be hard for everyone to notice it.Can you make it easier? :And also ,i want to add list of abilities with Shihoko Kishida 's power but you know i am not good at create table so if anyone can make it ^^ :Best regardPhi1991 09:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) when is hei fighting multiple vesrion of himself ? when is hei fighting multiple vesrion of himself ? It is seen in intro but never in real ? 19:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC)lordoberon6@yahoo.com 19:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 19:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC)From croatia 19:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Animanga Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. If you find any we missed, or you make a new one, add it! We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here, December is in a couple days. I've add this to both your and AlienGamer's talk page. Also, you both have "rollback" as user rights, if you have "sysop" you automatically have rollback ability, so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 03:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Appearantly AlienGamer was quicker than me. I already knew about animanga hub, but we kinda forgot to add a link since we already had the animanga footer. Thanks for reminding us... ^^ :~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 08:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome & Templates Thanks for the personal welcome. I'm an admin on another wiki, so I probably won't be here all that often, as it keeps me busy. But I'll drop in every now and then. I see on your to do list that you want to create templates for the characters etc. If it is alright with you, I would be happy to help with that. I've made up one for contractors & one for dolls. Let me know if this is what you had in mind or if there are any changes to it that you would like. If you are happy with it, feel free to add it to the articles (or let me know & I'll take care of it). I think the contractors one would be a big improvement over the scroll box list of characters on the Contractors page, though maybe it still needs some refinement. If your happy with these, could you give me a list of the other navigation templates you wish to be made, and I'll see what I can come up with. They won't be done overnight, but I'll get them done for you. Laters. --Yyp 14:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks & you're welcome. I work on the Bleach Wiki, which is nearly a full time job in and of itself. If you are interested, you're more than welcome - and if you're not, no worries. I'll include the edit/view in any more templates I make. What did you have in mind for the organizations templates? I was thinking that for each organization, a list of known members, past & present. Maybe a list of the known organizations FSB, MI6, Syndicate, Section 3, PANDORA, the National Observatory, etc. My knowledge of DtB is a bit patchy, so I might leave some things out, but I'll do what I can. For now, I'll go add the contractor/doll templates to the articles. --Yyp 15:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Looking at this wiki has made me realize I can't remember a ton of stuff that's happened in DtB, and I'm not sure about some of the stuff I do remember (I really need to re-watch season 1). But I'm still here. Our old main page was rather underwhelming, I agree. There'll be more tweaking of it this week as we have a featured picture & quote to add (voting for which is still open if you're interested). It's getting there, bit by bit. :I'm not familiar with CSS - I mostly just pick things up as I go along. So I have absolutely no idea how to use that or preview it. If you think you can come up with something for us, you could mention it to Salubri. He's one of our bureaucrats and he has been handling the changes to the main page & sidebar, so he would know what to do with it if he likes it. There was some talk about changing the colours used to something more Bleachy a while ago, but it has sort of dropped off the radar due to other matters. We were thinking that the blues & reds of the Bleach logo would make a suitable colour scheme. :About the templates for the organizations - I did up one for MI6 just to get an idea of what it would like like. I had intended to do the members by current & former, but realized that almost all of MI6 is no longer working for them (mostly due to them being dead). So I'm going to split them up into Contractors, Dolls and Humans. Something like below (sorry if I'm cluttering up your page with these). Btw, thanks for fixing that template. Yyp 18:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC)18:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Duuudddeeee Duuudddeeee, Know i mentioned it before, but Happy B'day and have an Awesome New Year...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 06:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy new year and happy birthday too Phi1991 Poll Think we need a new Poll now...This one is overdue by a month. Thanx..AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 04:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) DtBF Hey I was wondering if I could use your skin and templates you've made for this wikia on the new Darker than Black Fanon I started. Is that alright with you? Takeshi57 : Ofcourse... You don't even need to ask... ^^ (Thanks for asking, though...) ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Creating a Skin Hey, cud u gimme a few tips on how to create a custom skin?..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, you saw that? I changed it to red obsession for like a minute to see what it'll look like :S..Well needless to say, unbalanced is really a nice way of putting it..It looked terrible out of place. Could you? It'll be a massive help. I tried to read that manual, and customize red obsession, but well...eh..things didn't go how i wanted it too..In short i suck at this. It'll be a massive help if you could help out. Cause i really think that a wikia for a series like that, deseves much more than a default skin :S..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh thats fine, I already asked the bureaucrat of the wikia of i could change a few things, and he was fine with it. Everything created here was a massive help there. It didn't have proper infobox templates/Nav Templates which are basic necessaties. So, the codes which were used here, solved a lot of those problems. ::Lol, I'm actually quite shocked at my edit count there. I just saw a few blurry pics and replaced them, never thought i'll be that active..But it kinda hurts when one of your Fav series has a less than standard wikia. It had content, but no real structure...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::The Gaiden has finished actually. The last epi came out on BSS subs a few hours ago, I'm downloading it now. Then batch watch the 4, and thought about updating things here as well, since I have time now..Finished my degree, and cant go to Uni yet, since they dont offer the course I'm doing till spring, so got quite a bit of time on my hands. Btw, Boredom really does kill :S, Btw good news, I saw on wikipedia that there are plans for Sea 3, but no set date for production...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, and for colours, I was thinking Black, Red and Blue, since thats those are the colours which the offical page uses, but since i've learnt to trust your judgement, and sice cant quite picture it, and you have way more experience in this, I'll leave it to you...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Change anything actually. There are 7 bureaucrats, yes bureaucrats in that wikia, all with an edit count less than 1500, and all of them inactive, except for one called MasterMath who just replies if asked something. He basically told me to do whatever I see fit, whenever I ask him anything...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ohh, cram school..Deepest Sympathy's lol. SAT though? cant you do IELTS and get away with it. Thats what i did anyway. IELTS is wayy easier than SAT, unless wherever your applying to wants to test your Math as well..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanx dude, and Princeton, thats an Ivy league uni. Dude, I might not now how u are in your other studies, but judging from your computer knowledge, and since when i used to chat with you, you were always doing some assignment, I'm pretty sure that you have what it takes to get in. And hey, if they dont accept you, there's always Yale and Harevard :D..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh, just incase you took it the wrong way, I meant the above as a compliment. Anyway, goodluck with it. It'll surely be tough, but It'll be worth it in the end...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) jUST aSKING hOW CAN I BE AN ADMIN OF A WIKI? Sorry about that i forgot the caps lock still on, by the way what do you mean by signing messages? Infoboxes Hey. User:Ten_Tailed_Fox has proposed some new infoboxes for the character articles. The new ones can be seen in Forum:New and Improved Infoboxes. Not sure if you're still around, but if you are, could you please leave some feedback on them. Thanks 18:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC)